


Stone Man (UNPRO beta work)

by CINE



Series: UNPRO drabbles and test work [1]
Category: Original Work, UNPRO (Original Work)
Genre: Big ol' metaphors, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CINE/pseuds/CINE
Summary: Cole Sugimoto thinks about love.--This is some original series practice work. A snapshot in time.
Series: UNPRO drabbles and test work [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1557787





	Stone Man (UNPRO beta work)

**Author's Note:**

> This is some practice work for my original series. It happens at a nebulous point in time but it's one of those situations where your protagonist just rages to be heard at 3am, which is when I typed this up in Google docs in a ferver
> 
> If you find this somehow and want to know more about their world you can hmu on Twitter at @rozaeo

"Falling" in Love  
Because it really is like falling isn't it? Like wading through a shallow river and feeling your stomach in your throat as you slip ass over end on a wet rock, praying that it's deep enough, not knowing if the rushing water will cushion the fall or you'll bash your brains out against the stony riverbed. It's only after parts of you are washed away do you realize you've screwed up.

With risks like that I'm not sure why anyone would have the guts to do it. But despite the odds they do, leaping into that river like desert travelers to an oasis. I watch them from the shore, toeing at my shoes but too much of a coward to follow. I can't swim after all, no one taught me how. It's pointless to teach a man made of stone to float, physically impossible.

I told Dam once, that I never knew how. His face screwed in a strange way like he'd eaten a whole teaspoon of citric acid before smoothing out back into his default smile. I knew he was trying his best to understand what I meant, I think he has enough love in that big square head for five people. It's probably why he's so tall. When he looked like he was about to speak I felt afraid, that I would be quizzed again. "Why can't you, everyone can. Didn't your mother teach you?" but after pausing for 4.6 seconds all he said was

" Wanna go to the rink at the mall?"

His voice was gentle, the words curved through his barely there accent as he loosed them from a soft smile. I realized the itch radiating up my arms was coming from my hands. I looked down to find he'd somehow managed to cradle my own skinny hands in his massive palms. His skin always felt like a hot summer day, warm and heavy. A wave of relief washed over me, and by the way Dam's broad shoulders relaxed it was probably strong enough for him to see. Of course I would be safe, he's the same idiot who barged into my life by force, of course he'd care.  
Before I realized it I was already underwater.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3am Cole don't make me write while I'm going to bed you absolute meanie.


End file.
